Customarily, bras are configured of a unitary piece of material, either formed from a single piece or of multiple pieces sewn and interconnected together. The ends of the unitary piece of material are adapted to be joined together in secure engagement either at the middle of the back of the wearer or the center chest area of the wearer, between the bra cups. In either event, the typical bra has a pair of straps, one connected near the top of each cup and extending over the shoulder of the wearer and interconnected at the back portion of the bra.
When the wearer has tenderness in the shoulder area, the bra strap crossing that area can be exceedingly uncomfortable, not only causing pain to the wearer, but also hindering any recovery or healing of that tender area. For example, if a woman has had surgery on her shoulder, neck, rotator cuff region or the like, the placement of a bra strap over that region during the healing and recovery period can become problematic both as to comfort and to the healing process itself. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a therapeutic bra that may be worn during times when an individual is experiencing areas of sensitivity as a consequence of surgical or medical procedures or otherwise and where those areas of sensitivity lie in the region where a bra strap would normally cross.